gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Carter
Character Edward Carter Also known as: * Ed * EC * Director Carter * God Status: Alive Date of Birth: November 20th, 1976 Place of birth: Broker, Liberty State Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Olivia Carter * Federal Investigation Bureau * U.S. Department of Justice Enemies: * Mad Mayo Man * International Affairs Agency * Criminals Job: *Director, FIB * Ex-USMC Handle: @ECarterFIB Creation Date: September 2016 Edward Carter is a registered character. He was created in September of 2016. He is the 8th Director of the Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB). Biography EARLY LIFE Edward Andrew Carter was born in Broker, Liberty State, on November 20th, 1976. His father, James Carter, was a United States Air Force (USAF) pilot, and shortly after Edward's birth, was posted at RAF Lakenheath in the United Kingdom, before retiring from the Air Force and moving back to Liberty City in 1979. By 1990, the Carter family moved to the West Coast. MILITARY CAREER * November 1994 - October 2003 On Edward's 18th birthday, (November 22, 1994), he joined the United States Marine Corps (USMC), and was posted with the 1st Battalion, 7th Marines (1/7) based at the Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center in Sixteynine Palms, San Andreas. During his time in the Marines, he held the ranks of: * E-1, Private * E-2, Private First Class * E-3, Lance Corporal * E-4, Corporal * E-5, Sergeant * E-6, Staff Sergeant He served with the USMC for a total of 9 years before being discharged in October 2003. DOJ CAREER * December 2003 - Present Day Having left the Marines, Edward applied for an internship program with the United States Department of Justice (DoJ), and was accepted in December of 2003. Fairly early into his internship, he found an interest in working with the Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB). He applied for a position with them and soon enough found himself at the FIB Academy in Quantico, V.A. and graduated on February 21, 2004 (Class NA0403) before being posted at the San Fierro FIB Field Office (March 8th, 2004). It was during this time that he'd meet a San Fierro Police Department (SFPD) officer, Olivia Jackson, whom he'd go on to form a romantic relationship with, and eventually go on to marry a few years later. In the summer of 2017, Edward was appointed by then-Deputy Director, Ryan Rollins as the Associate Deputy Director of the FIB, and was sworn in on August 6th. Just three months later, in November 2017, Mr. Rollins was fired by the Director of the FIB, Jack Windsor, and Carter assumed the position of Acting Deputy Director. Within hours of this happening, Mr. Windsor formally appointed Edward to become the next Deputy Director, and he was sworn in as the 16th Deputy Director of the Federal Investigation Bureau. In the summer of 2019, Edward Carter assumed the role of Acting Director of the Federal Investigation Bureau, following the prolonged absence of Director Windsor and was nominated by then-President Defledhead to be the next Director of the FIB. On August 1, 2019 the U.S. Senate confirmed Carter for the permanent position of Director of the Bureau making him the 8th person to hold the office. During his time in the Bureau, he has been posted in several places and held several ranks including: * Quantico, Virginia - FIB Academy (Trainee Special Agent) * San Fierro, San Andreas - FIB San Fierro Field Office (Special Agent) * Washington, D.C. - Washington Field Office (Special Agent/Senior Special Agent) * Liberty City, Liberty State - Liberty Field Office (Senior Special Agent/Supervisory Special Agent) * Quantico, Virginia - FIB Academy (Supervisory Special Agent/Assistant Special Agent in Charge) * Los Santos, San Andreas - FIB Los Santos Field Office (Assistant Director, Associate Deputy Director) * Washington, D.C. - FIB Headquarters (Assistant Director, Associate Deputy Director, Deputy Director, Director) He has a range of experience from the field and across various branches within the Bureau, having worked on Violent Gang Task Forces, to working in the Anti-Terrorism Unit and most notably having worked as a regional SWAT Operator in D.C. and an assault team Operator for the FIB Hostage Rescue Team, and since his appointment as Deputy Director, has been joint Assistant Director of the Bureau's Tactical Support and Response Branch (TSRB). Personality Edward has always been a hardworking individual who looked out for those around him, perhaps one of the traits that made him brilliant in his roles at the U.S. Marines and FIB. However over recent months it's become rather apparent to those close to Carter, that he loses his temper far more often now than he used to, regardless, Edward tries to keep his composure and works tirelessly in the name of National Security. FIB Placement * Edward Carter - Director * Leon Harper - Deputy Director * Andrew Robertson - Chief of Staff and Senior Advisor to the Director * Ethan Olliston - Associate Deputy Director (As of August 5, 2019) FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery EC FIBportrait.png|Edward Carter's official FIB Portrait|link=https://gtatwitterrp.fandom.com/wiki/Edward_Carter 20180503233639_1.jpg|then-FIB Director Jack Windsor and Deputy Director Edward Carter 20190302165437_1.jpg|Carter at the FIB Washington Field Office 20190714222151_1.jpg|Carter outside the Los Santos FIB Field Office 20191119232444_1.jpg|Carter hosting an event celebrating 100 years of African-American Special Agents in the Bureau 20190729214356_1.jpg|Carter being sworn in for his confirmation hearing before the U.S. Senate __NOEDITSECTION__